Un dia de primavera
by Fraulein Kaname Langley
Summary: Que es lo mejor de un dia de primavera, pasarla con el ser que amas creo que es lo mejor, bueno se que mas poner en este Summary lean es un AxS


Como ya saben yo no soy dueña de Asuka o Shinji ni de ninguno de los locos que aparecen en esta maravillosa serie, el maestro Anno lo es y el estudió de Gainax. Etc etc. Vamos a lo que importa el Fic.

**Suspirando Acá estoy de nuevo, espero esta vez no volver hacer lo mismo de antes, ashh esa vez esa vez no se lo que me paso el hecho de verla asi me hizo sentir tan inepto jamas me habia sentido asi ni la primera vez que pelee con un angel no sabia que hacer, pero esta vez no es ningun angel es "ella" , ella la que esta mal la que esta en peligro.**

**Sr. Ikari.- le sonreia una enfermera que a pesar de tener facciones de alguien mayor de 40 se veia que en su juventud pudo hacer voltear a cualquier hombre para verla**

**Hmp.- no me habia dado cuenta de que ya me encontraba en la recepción es que cada vez que pienso en ella el tiempo es lento en mi mente**

**Bueno no esperaba verlo tan pronto, ya sabe que la visita es nada mas de hora y media.- me decia ella, mientras yo trataba de no verla a la cara, y que? solo hora y media no lo puedo creer, eso me hizo querer pegarle un grito pero no pude solo me hizo recordar que antes yo la podía ver todos los días, si era posible a cualquier hora y en cualquier momento y ahora me privan de verla.**

**Esta bien.- le dije con resignación, no importa el corto tiempo lo importante es estar junto a ella. **

**Ya sabe donde se encuentra la habitancion verdad.-Me pregunto con un poco de sarcasmo**

**Pasillo A 2da habitación a la derecha.- dije secamente**

**Ok, antes que nada por favor sr. Ikari firme esta hoja.-**

**Esta bien.- la firme y me fui de ahí lo mas rápido posible**

**En frente de la habitación me encontraba cuando sentí al aire ponerse denso al estar frente a esa habitación pensé como puede ser que alguien como ella puede estar acá encerrada, abrí la puerta solo para encontrarla a ella observando la ventana, se volteo para darme el mejor regalo que me pudieron dar ese día, su sonrisa.**

**Hola.- le dije que mas podía decir si estaba perplejo al observar ese regalo que me daba.**

**Hola y esa cara no te alegra verla.- Me dijo "ella"**

**Ah si como estas Asuka estoy feliz de verte.- dije con una sonrisa que no podía seguir fingiendo mas**

**Ella dice que esta muy bien que te ah extrañado mucho y que lamenta lo que sucedió la ultima vez, ella dice que no te quiere volver a ver llorar, tu sabes como es ella tan arrogante tan engreída.- Me dijo esa chica**

**No te preocupes yo se como es ella pero talvez dice eso por que no me quiere ver triste no crees?.- le pregunte curioso de saber su repuesta**

**Si puede ser, tu crees que llueva?.-Me preguntaba esto mientras volvía a ver la ventana**

**No, no creo hace un lindo día de primavera, un lindo día como tu.- Le dije ansioso de que me dijera algo, la única reacción que conseguí fue que volviera a ver la ventana**

**Oye ya comiste?.- le pregunte.**

**Si, pero Asuka no quiso comer el día de hoy no se lo que le pasa talvez trata de llamar la atención como siempre.-Me dijo ella algo resentida, lo podía sentir en sus palabras**

**Si puede ser. Y dime como te tratan? alguien te ah hecho daño, alguien… te ha tocado.- Le pregunte con angustia si alguien tan siquiera le ha tocado algún cabello lo mato no me importa pero lo mato pensé.-**

**No nadie me ha hecho daño, pero te diré algo Asuka si la han hecho daño, no le quieren dar de comer dicen que se la llevaran lejos, yo no quiero que eso pase.- Me dijo ella viéndome a los ojos no quise verla por que estaban llorosos pude ver la tristeza que ellos emanaban de repente me llene de cólera como pueden hacerle esto a ella pero si es lo mejor que se lleven a Asuka lejos y así talvez ella vuelva a ser la misma de antes.- Pense**

**Estas bien? Asuka no le gusta verte triste.-Me dijo dándome una sonrisa que no era la misma de antes era diferente era una con tristeza en sus ojos, ayy como la conozco odio conocerla también, si talvez no la hubiera conocido también no sabría, ni siquiera tendría la mas mínima idea de por que ella esta así en ese estado.-**

**Si estoy bien, tu sabes que me siento triste por esa noticia, tu sabes que Asuka me importa mucho, Tu sabes que yo amo a Asuka.- No lo pude evitar se lo tenia que decir**

**Si lo se, ella también te ama a ti.- Me dijo de nuevo con esa sonrisa que me pone loco cada vez que la veo, no lo pude evitar de nuevo y le dije: **

**Pero ella no es la única a quien amo yo también te amo a ti si es posible mas que a ella.-Le dije esperando su repuesta esperando a que ella me dijera esas tres palabras, pero nunca llegaron ella de nuevo volvió a voltear a la ventana.**

**Parece que esta lloviendo.- Me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos**

**Hmp.-**

**Parece que ahora esta lloviendo, mira no era que estaba haciendo un lindo día como yo y ahora ya no, ahora esta sombrío oscuro, como esta el corazón de Asuka ella siempre tan egoísta, tan arrogante, no se como puedes decir que la amas si ella siempre fue mala contigo, te trataba muy mal. Detesto, detesto esa parte de ella.- Me dijo casi sollozando**

**No te preocupes le dije mientras me acercaba a ella, para poder abrazarla y sentir su calor, para poder oler el perfume de sus cabellos, sentir la suavidad de su piel**

**La quieres cargar.- me dijo**

**Hmp.- de nuevo sumergido en mis pensamientos**

**Si, quieres cargar a Asuka?.-**

**No sabia si aceptar o no, si le decia que no lo mas probable es que se resintiera conmigo.**

**Esta bien.- le conteste, la sostuve en mis brazos mientras ella me decía: **

**A ella le encanta eso, estar tan cerca de ti sentir tu calor, no entiendo como también ella te puede amar a ti.- Me dijo con malicia, ay mi pequeña como conozco hasta la forma como dices las cosas**

**A que te refieres?.- Le pregunte con mucha desesperación por saber la repuesta.**

**Una sonrisita maliciosa se formaba en sus labios cuando me dijo: **

**Ella siempre trato de ocultar sus sentimientos hacia ti, poniendo sus barreras, levantando una pared.- **

**Es cierto esa pared donde los bloques era su dolor interno y el cemento era la tristeza que la acompañaba.**

**Bueno parece que se durmió, mejor la ponemos en la cama te parece?.-Me dijo como queriendo huir de lo que me dijo, jeje sabia que había sembrado la espina pero no importa**

**Esta bien.-Le dije además yo quería conversar con ella y no con "Asuka"**

**Me quede como tonto observando como ella cubría con la manta a "Asuka". Lo que oí a continuación me dejo atónito.**

**Me quieres cargar a mi?.- Me pregunto**

**En eso sentí mi corazón acelerar, la sangre me recorría a gran velocidad el cuerpo y un gran frió recorrió mi espinazo. No la hice esperar y la sostuve en mis brazos tal como ella me lo pidió, su tibio calor, el perfume de sus cabellos mis brazos rodeándola y sintiendo la suavidad de su piel mi deseo en ese instante se había convertido en realidad, por que después de eso yo me iría y ella se quedaría ahí encerrada en ese maldito lugar. Como deseara sacarla de aquí y poder llevármela para que al fin podamos ser felices. De nuevo yo vagando en mis pensamientos cuando ella me saco de ellos diciendo:**

**Se ve muy linda durmiendo., Verdad?.- Me preguntaba ella, con ansias de saber mi repuesta**

**Si como un ángel.-Le conteste, pero lo que no me esperaba fue la siguiente pregunta**

**Crees que Asuka se ponga molesta al vernos asi?.- Me pregunto algo preocupada**

**No, no creo tu misma dijiste que esta dormida.- le dije es que no quería que ese momento se escapara de mis manos, lo había deseado tanto y lo estaba disfrutando tanto, pero de repente las ganas de llorar inundaron mis pensamientos era muy cruel muy triste como el destino había jugado con nosotros, como la había tenido ya en mis brazos, como la había acariciado, como había sentido el sabor de sus labios. No podía mas, no podía mas en cualquier momento mis ojos me traicionarían y estallarían en llanto, no podía dejar que ella me viera así no podía, la amo, la amo tanto no puedo permitir que ella este triste. Oh Asuka mi amor como puede ser posible que te encuentres en este estado, como puede ser posible que haigas terminado así como tu madre, como puede ser posible que tu creas que esa muñeca eres tu y que tu no eres nadie, solo una interprete de esa estupida muñeca, como tu la llamabas cuando la recordabas o al menos cuando me platicaste esa triste historia de tu vida.**

**Toc toc, maldita puerta pense**

**Sr. Ikari, ya es hora de su salida necesitamos por favor que abandone la habitación.- me dijo la enfermera, friamente**

**Por favor un minuta mas.- Le dije con voz suplicante. Es que aun no me despido de ella.-**

**Ella volteo a ver su reloj. Sr. Ikari por favor ud. Sabe que siempre que viene acá causa problemas vea lo que hizo la ultima vez, se la quiso llevar como cree que ahora le daré ese minuto?**

**Por favor, se lo pido.- no podía mas mi voz se quebraba en cualquier instante empezaría a llorar**

**Esta bien pero solo un minuto.- Me dijo sin ganas**

**Gracias.- fue lo único que pude decir**

**Estas bien mi amor, me tengo que ir mañana vendré a verte te lo prometo.-**

**Si estoy bien, pero no me digas así.-Me dijo de nuevo un poco preocupada**

**Así como?- no pude evitar sonreír esa carita que me ponía era casi como de una niña, con un pucherito sin igual .  
¿Mi amor? No, no creo que se moleste esta dormida.- En eso mi deseo pudo mas que cualquier pensamiento no lo pude evitar le di un beso en su suave frente, para mi desgracia o mi bienestar ya estaba dormida o eso aparentaba, la deposite en su cama, le puse la manta y Salí al corredor me recosté contra la puerta y ahí no pude mas, me desmorone y empecé a llorar. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando de pronto escuche una conocida voz**

**Por favor, que crees que diría ella si te ve en ese estado, déjame ver ¿Acaso eres un idiota? Me exasperas, deja de ser tan cobarde, no se cuantas cosas mas, pero por favor deja de llorar.-Me dijo esa cruel voz**

**Misato como puedes ser tan cruel.- Le dije decepcionado**

**No, lo soy. Pero si lo crees esta bien, además como crees que estarás ahí para ella si cada vez que pasa algo lloras, dime?**

**En eso tenia razón no podía ni debía ser así, debo estar ahí para ella, aunque ya no tengas fuerza, pero cada vez que pierdas esas fuerzas las tomare de nuevo del amor que le tengo y cada lindo recuerdo que tengo de ella.**

**Vamonos, además entre mas rápido te duermas, mas rápido amanece y mas rápido podrás estar acá otra vez con ella, y… como esta ella?**

**Mejor hoy me dejo cargarla.- Misato pudo notar la esperanza y alegría con que decía estas palabras**

**Ahhh que bueno eso es un avance, ya veras dentro de poco estarás junto a ella de nuevo con tu diosa de fuego.- Me lo dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo, claro no pude evitar sonrojarme**

**Y así conversando con Misato me alejaba de ese cuarto que aprisionaba a mi princesa.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Dentro de la habitación, de la habitación todo era silencio y entre las sombras solo se escucho decir:**

**Ich liebe dich, Shinji.- Decía una dormida Asuka**

**Bueno chicos acá esta este One Shot que les pareció, tome la idea de un Fic que esta en ingles que se llama "When she smiled" . Claro yo le puse algunas variantes como el hecho de que esto es un One Shot. Espero les haiga gustado un saludo a mis amigos del EVA2015. Ah MegaShadow gracias por el animo aunque ves no me Salio tan original pero tengo otro en mente por ahí veo como formulo la idea nn y a Satrapa por que no sabia como se escribia te amo en Aleman lol, ah y a todos que de alguna u otra forma me ayudaron.**


End file.
